1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arithmetic coding method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a code transmitting apparatus for transmitting an arithmetic code while limiting the carries to be propagated to a predetermined number by controlling the propagation of a carry produced during the encoding operation by a carry control signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arithmetic coding method is known as one of the data compressing/expanding methods. In a general arithmetic coding method, a predetermined effective region is first set in an interval between 0 and 1 on a number line (hereinunder often referred to as "probability number line"). The predetermined effective region is then divided into some regions in accordance with the occurrence probability ratio of each symbol in an input data list which is the object of encoding. The input data are encoded in a computing process for updating the effective region in accordance with the input data. By repeating the computing process for updating, the data are serially encoded.